Viral
by Animewolf089
Summary: A government project, Viral, aims to create the ultimate super soldier, but something goes terribly wrong and the serum turned virus is released into the outside world... Rated M for current/future content - Check profile for updates on progress


A/N

This'll probably be the last extension for this chapter XD I'm trying to make each chapter longer than 2k words owo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own K-On!

* * *

><p><strong>VIRAL<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Ui Hirasawa hurried towards the high school, ignoring the throbbing pain in her left arm and back. Three bloody diagonal lines running down her back were visible through the shredded uniform, and her arm had been mauled almost beyond recognition. Two holsters strapped to her thighs held a 9mm semi-automatic handgun, and she gripped a Barrette M107 .50 caliber sniper rifle tightly in her right hand. The strap dangled freely from the large gun, swaying in the cool night breeze. A full moon hung high overhead, its beams shedding a dim light through the dense fog that had suddenly blanketed the street.<p>

She spied a quick movement on her right, and hurriedly shifted the sniper to her left hand, wincing from the surge of pain, and then whipped out the handgun on her right leg. Golden orbs met dusty red for a moment, and after what seemed like an eternity, she pulled the trigger. Two loud bangs rang through the street, and the body slid to a halt at her feet. Ui gazed at the figure sadly. One of his legs was missing a huge chunk of flesh, and his grey suit was stained with blood.

"I'm sorry," Ui whispered to the body, her eyes welling up with unshed tears, "that you had to lose your life to this virus…"

The moans of the undead reverberated slightly through the street, and the disembodied figures staggered towards the girl hungrily. She sighed wearily, swiped at her eyes with her uninjured arm, then turned to face the zombies that had been attracted to the sound of gunfire. Instead of waiting for them to arrive, Ui dashed headfirst into the throng of undead. Ui swung her leg at the nearest figure - a woman who was missing the bottom half of her jaw - crushing her now-fragile skull under the force of the impact. The woman crumpled to the ground, motionless. The others paused, seemingly perplexed, but then continued towards Ui as if nothing had happened. Dispatching one with a well-placed bullet between the eyes, she whirled and shot another undead, silencing him.

Ui spun again and jammed the gun into the gaping mouth of a construction worker. While he gnawed ineffectively on the cold metal, she sidestepped a child who had run at her clumsily. She pulled the trigger, then smashed the butt of the gun against the back of the little girl's neck as she passed, making her topple to the ground. She did not get up. Ui turned and shot a little boy in the chest, who looked to be about the same age as the girl, and watched despondently as he stumbled to the ground. A woman moved toward her with erratic movements, and as if enraged by the brunette killing the children, rushed at her with inhuman speed just before she reached the girl.

Ui yelped as she was tackled to the ground, and hastily used the rifle to keep the rotting jaws from tearing into her neck. Her handgun had fallen a few inches out of her reach. Sharp pain lanced up her lame left arm, causing her to involuntarily lessen the pressure on that limb. The undead woman got close enough to her face that Ui nearly lost her nose. Cursing herself inwardly for being so reckless, she braced her right arm against the gun, felt for the knife on her belt with her left, and slashed at the woman's neck. Hot blood spilled onto her uniform, staining the cloth a dark red. Seemingly unaware to her near headless state, the woman continued to push against the gun, getting closer with each passing second.

A moment later the Hirasawa felt icy fingers latch onto her leg, and then agonizing pain as the boy she thought she had silenced bit into her left leg. She choked back a scream, then flipped the knife in her hand and stabbed the woman through the side of her head numerous times, quieting her. The Hirasawa shoved the dead weight off to the right, then grabbed her gun and shot the little boy twice in the upper arm and neck. He fell once more, lifeless.

The girl got to her feet, leaning heavily on the rifle. Her left side was now almost completely maimed; her previous wounds had reopened during the struggle with the woman and were bleeding freely, and her leg burned intensely whenever she tried to put some weight on it. Hearing a low groan coming from her left, Ui sheathed her knife and pivoted, holding her left arm parallel to the ground with some difficulty, stopping a man who had snuck up behind her with the Barrette's muzzle. He reached out to her with decaying arms, but couldn't touch her due to the length of the rifle. Ui braced herself for the pain, and then pulled the trigger, almost blacking out from the recoil that was sent up her lame arm. The man fell to his knees, then face first onto the ground.

Taking a moment to recover her breath and let most of the pain ebb away, Ui wiped away the tears that streamed down her face and holstered her handguns, then transferred the sniper to her right hand. The girl glanced up at the darkening sky, then hurried as fast as she could towards the school again, marking her route with blood.

* * *

><p>Ui treaded soundlessly into the building, trying to avoid calling the attention of the undead to herself. <em>Thank God they only respond to sound, <em>she thought tiredly. She watched them lumber around the hallways for a moment, then cautiously made her way up to her sister's club room, sighing in relief as she passed her hand gently over the golden turtle that lay on the handrail. Instead of turning left to the club room, however, she turned right, and found the stairs that led up to the roof.

A thick chain had been drilled deep into the walls around the stairs, and a tattered sign drooped from the middle of the chain. The neatly printed words had faded away over the years, and had become indecipherable. Ui crept beneath it, hobbled up a couple flights, then opened the door and limped out onto the roof.

"Ehh… Nodoka, you made it!" Ui cried happily, resisting the urge to throw herself at the bespectacled girl. Nodoka laughed.

"I'm not going to die that easy, Ui-chan," she replied, then frowned. "Oh my God… Ui…" Nodoka stared in disbelief she took in the enormity of her friend's lacerations. There was a considerable amount of blood…

Ui heaved a sigh. "My skirt got wedged on somebody's gate when I left the house, and the infected caught up to me." She smiled weakly, indicating to her arm and torn skirt. "But I was able to get away before they could do any more damage… But I got hit by a rusher on the way here." She pointed to her leg. "Her son did that."

The kaichou grimaced. "Let's get you patched up…"

Ui shook her head. "I'm… immune, remember? I'll be able to use my arm and walk on my leg in a few days or so. I'll be fine. Save the materials for the others, if they get wounded."

Nodoka mentally face palmed. "I forgot… It's been a long time since we were ordered to go covert. But we should still do something about all… _that_." She motioned towards the whole of Ui's body, making the girl laugh softly. "It's a wonder you're even still alive, having lost all that blood. And," Nodoka continued thoughtfully, pushing up her glasses, "we should have spread the strain to the others by now, what with all the time the other two have spent with them… they'd either be immune or Viral…"

Ui smiled radiantly. "Ah, I'd forgotten…! If that happened then we have less to worry about!"

The kaichou chuckled, then took another look at Ui's abrasions. "Hm… But still, we should at least clean your injuries and bandage them. You may be immune, but you could still get an infection, although the chance is significantly low. It would be too risky to take chances now…" The girl's voice trailed off, but Ui understood her worry and nodded amiably.

While Nodoka tended to her injuries with supplies from a first aid kit hanging conveniently near the door, Ui asked, "Do you still remember how to use a gun?"Nodoka hesitated for a moment, thinking. "Not really hard to forget, after all those years of training. I think I can still work a gun nearly as good as you can." She resumed bandaging Ui's arm.

The Hirasawa smiled warmly. "Great! That sniper is for you." Ui gestured with her good arm towards the gun that was propped against the railing that ran along the roof. "And they'll be arriving any minute."

"Pardon?" The kaichou said, puzzled. She followed her friend's gaze. "Oh… Looks like they also brought company," Nodoka chuckled again, peering over the rail. "But really, a Tank? Couldn't Yui and Mio have taken it out?"

"You know Onee-chan; she probably didn't want to show them that side of hers…"

Nodoka nodded, then finished treating Ui's injuries and stood up and grabbed the Barrette. She stole a look at the monster in the distance again. "That thing is enormous…"

"Well, it has been awhile since you last used a gun. Maybe you won't miss now?" Ui teased, leaning on the rail, watching Yui and the rest of the Light Music Club run from the large zombie. Its head was miniscule compared to the rest of its body, and its arms and legs were as thick as full grown tree trunks. Mio and Ritsu were near the front of the group, and Azusa and Mugi were in the middle. Yui had remained near the rear.

"Me? Miss?" Nodoka scoffed good-naturedly, aiming the crosshairs of the scope at the oblivious monster's head. "Not going to happen any time soon." She pulled the trigger. "Besides," she added as an afterthought. "Yui or Mio will be doing most of the work. I just have to play it so that it appeared as if I was the one who killed him…"

* * *

><p>Something small soared past Yui's head and embedded itself into the Tank's neck with such force that he stumbled back a few steps, dumbfounded. <em>A sniper?<em> Yui looked up at the roof with worry, then her face eased into a smile when she recognized the silhouettes on the roof. Ritsu was dragging a cowering Mio away from the monster while Mugi helped up Azusa, who had tripped and fallen. Yui slowed enough so that she was between her friends and the zombie, which had angrily increased its speed. The brunette exhaled resignedly, and then pivoted to face the incoming monster.

Azusa had sprained her ankle when she fell, and was now leaning heavily on Mugi, who effortlessly supported her weight. As they hurried away awkwardly, Mugi squinted behind her when she spied a burst of silver light from the edge of her vision, and felt she would never forget what she saw next.

Somehow, Yui had acquired a glowing sword and silver armor, and was slashing away at the Tank's legs and body, and parrying his strikes coolly. Supported by gunfire from the rooftop, the lead guitarist jumped onto one of the monster's arms, then onto his shoulder. The blonde watched in awe as the brunette swiped at his neck, ripping apart the flesh and spilling blood. He tipped forward, unbalanced. Recognizing impending danger, Mugi opened her mouth to yell out to Yui, but before the blonde utter a word, Yui had stuck her sword through the zombie's mouth, hung off the hilt for a bit, then let go, dropping to the ground. She rolled quickly to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the falling body. The sword impaled the monster's head as he hit the dirt with a loud crash, and the tip stuck out from the back of its skull. Yui stood up, brushed off her clothes casually, and then jogged towards the others as if nothing had happened, her armor and sword vanishing with another small burst of light.

Mio, Azusa, and Ritsu saw none of it. Mugi reduced her speed unconsciously, enthralled by what she had lay witness to earlier. Yui glanced at the keyboardist, then shook her head and held a finger up to her lips. Mugi nodded, smiling. She would stay silent. They helped an unaware kouhai limp towards the school, watching Ritsu continue to half-carry half-pull a scared bassist behind her.

* * *

><p>"How long did that take?" Nodoka asked, turning to face Ui. "Less than half a minute," the younger Hirasawa replied, her eyes shining. The kaichou shook her head incredulously, moving away from the rail. "She beat Mio's record again. I've seen her in action a few times, but she always surprises me with that level of skill…"<p>

Ui nodded knowingly. Her sister had that effect on people.

* * *

><p>"Ehh… Nodoka-chan, Ui-chan, you made it!" Yui exclaimed happily, launching herself at the student council president as if she didn't know the girl was already there. She would have to play the airhead again, what with Ritsu's and Mugi's presence. Yui was about to pull Ui into a hug when she noticed the extensive wounds on her sister's body. The older Hirasawa gently wrapped her arms around her beloved younger sister, as if to protect her from the dangers of the world. Ui raised her good arm to return the hug gratefully.<p>

The other girls looked at Ui concernedly, each thinking their own private thoughts, then let their attention drift towards the large gun that leaned against the railing along the short walls of the rooftop.

"Wait, so, that was _you_ shooting at the zombie?" Ritsu yelped and stared at Nodoka, astonished. The kaichou looked disconcerted, then shrugged nonchalantly as if it were no big deal. "You took out a Tank all on your own…" The drummer grinned, impressed.

"If only she knew…" Mugi muttered quietly to herself, still replaying what she had seen in her mind. Yui was like... a magical girl. The older Hirasawa looked at her with amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry I keep changing the date of chapter two's update… But, most definitely, will be up before February ends. I hope. Ugh, darn writer's block. And school. Sorry about all the OOCness, too o-o;**

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary:<strong>

_-chan_: Expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing.

_Onee-chan_: When a younger sibling addresses his or her "big sister".

_Kaichou_: "President", as in class president or student council president.

_Kouhai_: Underclassman.

_Senpai_: Upperclassman.


End file.
